bombshellthemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl
I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl is a song featured in Bombshell. It is sung by Marilyn Monroe. The two quickly fall in love, and marry. While honeymooning in Japan, Marilyn is asked to perform for the troops in Korea. Joe sees firsthand how men react to her and how she loves it. Lyrics Marilyn: Here's a lesson they should teach in school When a girl gets curvy, and the boys all drool If math and science just ain't your style Just give that teacher a wink and a smile For a passing grade, you won't have to wait And you can thank him later when you graduate 'Cause I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! United States Troops: Howwwl! Marilyn: No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl United States Troops: Shimmy, shimmy, oh, gimme, gimme! Marilyn: If a nice diploma you wanna get Well, then, make that teacher the student's pet Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! You never know where a wolf might crouch But his natural habitat's the casting couch So take lots of pictures of the wildlife To tell the wolf you could share with this wife The hunter gets captured by the game Then Leo the lion will be roaring your name! Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! United States Troops: Howwwl! Marilyn: No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl United States Troops: Shimmy, shimmy, oh, gimme, gimme! Marilyn: If your face and figure are whistle bait Then honey, you'll have the keys to the studio gate Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! United States Troops: The three little piggies sure had it wrong When the wolf came-a-knockin' with that old song Marilyn: He was huffin' and puffin' sayin' "Marilyn, I gotcha!" I say "Come on in" and I put on Sinatra! The enemy wolves are just like boys They use the big artillery like playground toys But when they see my ammunition in all its splendor I'll easily negotiate complete surrender 'Cause the medals on my chest will make them weak in the knees And I promise I won't rest until we're all at ease Marilyn with United States Troops: Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! United States Troops: Howwwl! Marilyn with United States Troops: No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl United States Troops: Shimmy, shimmy, oh, gimme, gimme! Marilyn: 'Cause a boy with a gun thinks it's fun to shoot And that's a real big twenty-one gun salute Marilyn with United States Troops: Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! Marilyn: Come and get me, boys! Marilyn with United States Troops: Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! United States Troops: Howwwl! Marilyn with United States Troops: No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl United States Troops: Shimmy, shimmy, oh, gimme, gimme! Marilyn: Seeing all you G.I. Wolves gives me an idea Tell Hollywood that I'm staying in Korea Marilyn with United States Troops: I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl! Marilyn: Oh, yeah! Videos Category:Songs Category:Bombshell Category:Marilyn the Musical Category:Songs sung by Marilyn Monroe